Playboy
by Jongie Baby
Summary: Sehun, si Playboy kelas kakap harus jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang namja manis yang bernama Kai. tapi bagaimana, jika akhirnya Sehun mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah adik dari salah satu sahabatnya, yang ternyata sahabatnya itu memiliki penyakit brother compleks? - Bad Summary- HunKai - Two Shoot


Playboy

Title : Playboy

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan

Suport Cast : Exo Member

Pairing : HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Brothership

_Playboy_

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat sedang berjalan di lorong koridor yang cukup sepi. Kalau di ingat – ingat, sebenarnya dia bukan sedang berjalan di fakultasnya, karena saat ini dia sedang berada di fakultas Kedokteran. Entah apa yang mau di lakukan namja tampan itu, saya pun tidak tau. #plak

Sesekali, Sehun namja tampan itu terlihat sedang tebar pesona dengan orang yang di jumpainya. Oh, sepertinya saya mulai mengerti apa tujuannya ada disini.

"oh sial, kenapa aku terlambat lagi hari ini"

Sehun melihat seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan dengan terburu – buru sambil membawa buku – buku tebal dan jangan lupa flashdish bergambar _Hello Kitty_ yang sedang di pegangnya.

Sebuah senyuman aneh langsung terlihat di wajah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan kearah namja manis itu dengan perlahan, lalu...

Brugh~~

Dia dengan sengaja menyenggol namja itu supaya terjatuh.

"oh, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi" ujar Sehun dengan sangat berdusta. Jelas – jelas dia sengaja untuk menyengol namja manis itu.

"ne, ne, gwenchana, gwenchana" ujar namja manis itu sambil membetulkan buku – buku tebal miliknya. Sehun pun ikut membantu membetulkan buku – bukunya tersebut. tapi, ketika matanya melihat flashdisk namja manis itu, segera dia menyimpannya di tangannya.

Sehun menyerahkan buku yang tadinya dia susun kepada namja manis itu. "sekali lagi, aku minta maaf"

Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun.

Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti sesaat saat melihat senyuman yang sangat indah namja manis itu.

"ne, gwenchana, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" namja manis itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Sehun membalik badannya dan melihat namja manis itu berbelok kanan dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang di yakini Sehun sebagai kelas namja manis itu.

"oh, sepertinya dia yang akan menjadi targetku selanjutnya" ujar Sehun sambil melihat flashdisk namja manis itu.

_Playboy_

Tok... Tok... Tok

"Jeosohamnida sajangnim, saya terlambat"

Dosen killer yang sedang mengajar di depan, segera berhenti mengajar di depan kelas saat melihat salah satu mahasiswanya yang baru datang.

"kau tau ini jam berapa?"

Mahasiswa yang bernama Jongin yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"terus kenapa kau terlambat, eoh? Kau tau kan, kalau di kelas ku tidak boleh ada siswa yang terlambat satu orang pun, tidak terkecuali, kau Kim Jongin" ujar sang dosen dengan marga Cho itu dengan sadisnya.

"jeosohamnida, tapi saya terlambat karena saya mengerjakan tugas yang sajangnim kasih kemarin"

Eh?

Semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas menatap kearah Cho sajangnim yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"ta.. tapi bagaimana pun kau tetap terlambat Kim Jongin" ujar Cho sajangnim dengan gugup.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sedih kearah Cho sajangnim. Para temannya yang melihat wajah sedih Jongin –yang entah kenapa terlihat imut– jadi tidak tega dengannya. Bagaimana mereka tidak tega, Jongin kan mahasiswa termuda di kelas mereka, ya bisa di bilang dia itu magnae nya.

"izinkan saya masuk sajangnim, saya janji ini terakhir kalinya saya terlambat" ujar Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

Cho sajangnim yang terkenal dengan killer itu, terlihat tidak tega dengan Jongin. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam. "baiklah, kau boleh masuk. Tapi... jika sekali lagi kamu terlambat, jangan harap kamu bisa masuk kekelasku"

Senyuman cerah langsung terlihat di wajah manis Jongin. "Ne, gamsahamnida sajangnim" Jongin segera masuk kedalam kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang.

Tao, sepupunya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, mengusak kepalanya dengan lembut. "syukurlah kau bisa di kasih masuk, jika tidak aku akan mewushu Cho sajangnim tadi"

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan sepupu pandanya itu. "hehehe, jika kau melakukan itu aku yakin, nilai mata kuliahmu dengan Cho sajangnim akan jelek Tao hyung" balas Jongin.

"Oh, kau benar, aku tidak mau jumpa dengannya tahun depan" ujar Tao dengan pandangan horornya.

"baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita yang sempat tertunda tadi, dan untukmu Jongin, sebaiknya serahkan tugas yang saya suruh kemarin saat selesai mata kuliah saya"

Jongin pun menegakkan tubuhnya. "ne, sajangnim"

_Playboy_

"dari mana saja kau, eoh?"

Sehun berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sahabatnnya.

"paling dia tadi sedang mencari namja manis atau yeoja cantik untuk dijadikannya kekasih" jawab namja yang memiliki telinga seperti peri itu.

Sehun langsung mengacukkan jempulnya saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"sekarang anak fakultas mana lagi yang jadi targetmu? Minggu lalu anak fakultas manajemen yang sudah kaputusi, kemarin anak fakultas hukum, dan sekarang anak fakultas mana, eoh?"

Sehun melepaskan tasnya dan berjalan kearah kedua sahabatnya itu. "tenanglah Luhan hyung, kau tidak perlu marah – marah seperti itu. jika kau marah, maka tanduk rusa mu itu akan kelihatan" ujar Sehun cuek dan mulai menggerakkan badannya, dance.

"aku serius, Oh Sehun" ujar Luhan dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

Sehun menghentikan gerakkan dancenya dan menatap kearah Luhan. "baiklah, baiklah, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, aku tadi memang sedang mencari target baru untuk bahan permainanku, walaupun aku tidak yakin aku bisa mempermainkannya. Dia itu anak dari fakultas kedokteran"

"kedokteran?" ulang Luhan yang langsung mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Sehun.

"terus kenapa kau berkata, kalau kau tidak yakin bisa mempermainkannya?" tanya si namja telinga peri, aka Chanyeol.

"kau tau Chanyeol hyung, dia itu namja manis dengan senyuman yang sangat indah. Aku saja sempat tidak bergerak tadi saat melihat senyumannya itu" ujar Sehun sambil mengingat senyuman namja manis yang tadi di jumpainya.

"kau juga mengatakan hal itu kepada kami tentang target – targetmu Sehun"

"tapi kali ini berbeda Chanyeol hyung"

Chanyeol berjalan kearah tasnya dan mengambil handuk kecil serta air minum yang memang sudah di siapkannya.

"untukmu, tidak ada yang beda Sehun, dia tetaplah namja manis yang akan menjadi targetmu untuk kau jadikan pacarmu, setelah kau mendapatkannya dan merasa bosan, kau akan mencampakkannya begitu saja. Aku sudah sangat hapal, Oh Sehun"

"aish, tapi kali ini aku yakin berbeda"

Chanyeol hanya mengangatkan bahunya cuek.

"kita lihat saja nanti"

"tapi..."

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang sedari tadi diam.

"kau harus ingat Sehun-ah, aku memiliki sepupu dan seorang dongsaeng yang berada di fakultass kedokteran. Aku gak mau sepupu dan dongsaengku yang kau jadikan target untuk kau permainkan kali ini"

"eh, kau pun dongsaeng hyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.

"tentu saja aku punya dongsaeng, bodoh" ujar Luhan dengan judesnya.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnnya"

"tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihat, karena aku yang memang tidak mau memperkenalkannya dengan orang bodoh sepertimu" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"tapi serius hyung, saat aku kerumahmu, aku hanya melihat sepupumu dan kedua orang tuamu, sementara aku tidak melihat dongsaengmu"

"aish, Park Dobi Pabbo Chanyeol, saat kau kerumahku, dia sedang berada di kamarnya dan tidak aku perbolehkan keluar"

"kau, kakak yang kejam dan overprotectif hyung"

"kau ingin ku bunuh, eoh?"

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat – cepat. Sepertinya Luhan sedang bertransformasi dari Rusa menjadi Lucifer.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat pertengkar kedua sahabatnya itu.

"terserah, apa katamu Luhan hyung, yang jelas mahasiswa kedokteran itu banya, jadi tidak mungkin sepupu atau dongsaengmu yang aku jadikan tagetku. Lagian aku sudah kenal dengan sepupumu yang mirip Kungfu panda itu, dan tidak mungkin aku jadikan dia target"

"tapi, jika itu terjadi, kau harus bersiap – siap untuk merasakan pisau dapur ibu ku, Oh Sehun"

"ne, ne, kau boleh mencincangku nanti. Sudah sebaiknya kita latihan sekarang, karena sebentar lagi aku harus menjumpai namja manis ku itu"

"untuk apa?"

"RAHASIA Chanyeol hyung, kau ini mau tau urusan orang saja. Kajja kita mulai"

_Playboy_

"bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkan tugas itu, eoh? Kau tau, tugas itu sangat penting"

Jongin yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Cho sajangnim, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah tadi di marahi karena terlambat datang, sekarang di marahi lagi karena dia kehilang flashdisk yang berisi tugas dari Cho sajangnim.

"saya tidak mau tau, bagaimana pun kau harus menemukan flashdisk itu, karena tugas yang kemarin saya kasih itu sangat penting. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalany pelan. "sebaiknya pergi cari sekarang, atau nilaimu akan terancam denganku Kim Jongin"

"ne, sajangnim, saya akan mencari" Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan Cho sajangnim.

Tao yang sedari tadi menunggu sepupu manisnya itu segera berdiri saat melihat Jongin yang sudah keluar dari ruangan Cho sajangnim sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tao tau apa yang sedang dirasakan sepupunya dan apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Grep~~

Tao memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat lalu mengelus punggungnya lembut. Jarang – jarang dia bisa memeluk Jongin seperti ini.

"sudah jangan sedih. Sebaiknya kita mencar..."

Drrt~~ Drrt~~~

Tao mengangkat sambung telpon dari kekasihnya.

"ne, ada apa Baekkie?"

"..."

"baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

Tao mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"mian Jongin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencari flashdisk itu" ujar Tao menyesal kepada Jongin.

Jongin menghapus air matanya yang entah sejak kapan turun. "ne, gwenchana. Mungkin Baekhyun hyung lagi membutuhkan mu, Tao hyung"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Mian, ne aku tidak bisa membantumu mencarinya"

Tao segera berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, tapi di segera berbalik seakan ingat sesuatu. "oh ya, bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat sedang pergi kekelas?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"mungkin saja flashdiskmu sama dia. Coba saja kau jumpai dia, dan tanyakan sama dia. Aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Aku pergi dulu Jongin, annyeong" Tao pun segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan ruangan Cho sajangnim.

_'__Tao hyung benar. Mungkin saja flashdiskku sama namja itu. tapi... di mana aku bisa jumpa dengan namja itu. aish'_

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil melamun. Karena asik melamun, Jongin sampai tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

Brug~~

"awww~~~"

Ini kedua kalinya Jongin terjatuh hari ini.

"mianhae, gwenchana?"

Jongin melihat seseorang yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya.

"kau?" ujar Jongin saat melihat namja yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya sama dengan namja yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"kita jumpa lagi"

Jongin segera menerima uluran tangan namja itu. "gomawo" ujar Jongin sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"oh ya, aku ingin mengembalikan flashdisk ini padamu" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang flashdisk _Hello Kitty_nya.

Mata Jongin berbinar saat melihat benda yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"Wahh~~, gomawo" ujar Jongin sambil memeluk namja itu.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung namja itu berdetak dengan kencangnya saat menerima perlakuan Jongin yang sangat tiba – tiba itu.

Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya. "terima kasih, karena kau, aku jadi selamat"

Namja itu menatap bingung kearah Jongin. "sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" ujar Jongin sambil membalikkan badannya.

Sebelum Jongin pergi, namja itu memegang tangan Jongin. "boleh aku tau siapa namamu? Namaku Sehun" Jongin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau bisa memanggilku Kai, Sehun-ssi" jawab Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Kai..? nama yang bagus, dan akan semakin bagus jika nama itu memiliki marga Oh di depannya"

Oh, sepertinya pikiran Sehun mulai aneh.

TBC

a/n

annyeonghaseyo,

saya datang lagi dengan ff baru, bohong deng, ini ff lama, tapi baru di post disini hehehehehe.

ff ini hanya saya buat two shoot, saya tidak mau membuatnya terlalu panjang, bisa - bisa semakin banya utang ff saya.

saya minta maaf, karena belum bisa melanjut ff yang lain, soalnya saya baru balik dari pulkam. saya menyesal karena saat pulkam tidak membawa si _ace_ aka my laptop.

untuk para reader yang menunggu lanjutan ff saya _(saya tidak yakin ada yang menunggunya)_, saya akan usahakan untuk cepat update semua ff saya, dan tidak lupa saya juga akan mempost ff baru di sini, sebagai permintaan maaf saya kepada kalian.

sudah terlalu banyak yang saya ucapkan.

satu lagi yang mau saya bilang

Review Please ^_^


End file.
